Traditional gas turbine engines may include exhaust nozzles having a nozzle geometry and guide vanes designed to manage flow with respect to the engine or control the thrust produced by the engine. The nozzle geometry may include a generally decreasing diameter convergent section followed by an increasing diameter divergent section. Traditional gas turbine engines may include somewhat large and overly complex systems that may lack the ability to control multiple or variable flow streams and synchronize the actuation systems of a variable internal area nozzle as well as the guide vanes.
There exists a need for variable nozzles and guide vanes for a gas turbine engine with a construction optimized to decrease external drag and increase internal efficiency and control of the engine. Further, there exists a need for a nozzle with convergent and divergent actuation systems that may be synchronized and may control fixed and variable flow streams. Moreover, there exists a need for variable guide vanes that may be synchronized and may control fixed and variable flow streams.